Red Galoshes
by Swag Giraffe
Summary: I always thought I'd be with her. We grew up together, and she was constantly by my side. I figured it would always be that way. I never said anything. I took her for granted. Never scooped her up, asked her out. I just… existed alongside her. I sure didn't anticipate what happened. I wasn't ready, and it caught me off guard. One-shot, one-sided Mark/Chelsea, Will/Chelsea.


**Hallo!**

**So, this is a one-shot I came up with, and just HAD to write. So, ehehe, I wrote it. ^.^ I just wanted to say that I've never played Sunshine Islands, or Island of Happiness for that matter, but these characters fit perfectly with what I wanted, and so I did my best to portray the area. My lack of knowledge about the islands may be apparent, I dunno, ahaha... I made Carol's Inn have a restaurant, even though I'm not sure if it really does. ;) :)**

**Well, anyhoo, please enjoy this one-shot! I know I haven't updated my multi-chapter fics in a while, or read people's fics, and for that I truly apologize. Life is crazy, and time is cruel. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harvest Moon, that honor goes to Natsume Inc., and besides, if I did, Bo would be a marriage candidate in Animal Parade. ;)**

* * *

I never thought this would happen. Chelsea and I grew up together, best friends from childhood. We were inseparable, every single day. Living on the Sunshine Islands was great fun, and we'd spent nearly every moment of our free time in each other's company, playing, talking, exploring. The things that children do.

I remember being with her when she lost her first tooth, and she was there when my father died, leaving me alone in the world. My mother had perished in childbirth. Wrought with grief, my nine year old self moved in with Nathan, the local priest. If it hadn't been for Chelsea, constantly checking up on me, fussing over me, force feeding me, and dragging me out of my bedroom into the bright sunlight, I may not have made it through those trying times. She was my ray of sunshine, bringing joy and cheer into my dark world.

And that's how Chelsea is, really. Bright, cheerful, energetic, naive, happy. Nearly all the time. I often teased her about how perhaps the islands were named after her, and her sunny disposition. She always laughed me off, waving her pale, delicate hands, bright auburn hair falling down her back. Always wearing that red bandana I gave her for her eleventh birthday.

When I turned sixteen, I started noticing changes in the way I perceived the fifteen year old Chelsea. She had grown, but still stood a head and a half shorter than I, to her great displeasure. She seemed different, more feminine. Instead of the rough-and-tumble tomboy, she slowly became girly-minded, liking dresses, and makeup, and gossip, although she still always wore her favorite outfits. Yellow tee shirt, orange short-sleeved jacket, denim shorts and tall bright red galoshes. I would often tease her about wearing big rubber boots at her age, to which she would reply, "Oh come _on_, Mark. You're older, and you still wear galoshes!" I would look down at my black rubber boots and grin cheekily.

"Boys can wear boots no matter what age they are!"

I never thought too much about the way my feelings toward the girl changed. I just kept on, as though everything were normal. Although, I admit I did things I didn't used to. Like embarrass her, just to see her blush. It was so cute. Even when I complimented her, she would smile, cheeks lightly dusted with pink, deep blue eyes sparkling as she thanked me. I never felt as though my day were through until I'd made her smile.

I always took for granted the beauty Chelsea possessed. Inside and out, she was by far the prettiest girl on the island, at least in my eyes. All those other girls she hung out with just paled in comparison to her radiance. Sure, I counted myself rather lucky that I got to be best friends with the prettiest girl on the island. Jealous glances often were thrown my way, but I didn't mind. She was my best friend, nothing more. Nothing more. Something I told myself every day. I sometimes wondered if that would ever change, but I never dwelt on it. If the moment came where our relationship was altered, then I would think more about it. But, I never worried over it.

I never worried about much of anything. A laid-back, often lazy guy, I didn't like hard decisions. Often I would have Chelsea decide things for me, or help me make up my mind. Goodness knows she had enough opinion for the two of us. And perhaps, it was this indecisive, procrastinating nature that made me miss out on the most important thing in life.

I remember the day that my life changed. I didn't realize it then, but looking back, I know now that it was that particular moment that would cause me to lose her.

It was a sunny summer afternoon. Chelsea and I had gone to Carol's Inn for a meal, and it just so happens that her gaggle of girls was there also.

"Hey, Chels, over here!" A girl called from a table near the entrance, her blonde wavy hair tied up in a messy high ponytail.

My red haired companion squealed and ran over to her friends, leaving me alone. Sighing, I followed her, hoping the conversation wouldn't take long, as I wanted to eat lunch.

"Have you heard?!" Another blonde spoke up, setting her spoon back into her ice cream dish.

"Heard what, Lanna?" To my great dismay, Chelsea sat down at the table, and I groaned audibly.

"Oh, stop whining, Mark," the Witch Princess waved her hand annoyedly, and I plopped into a seat at the table, crossing my arms sulkily.

"So, what's going on?!" Chelsea inquired excitedly, her deep blue eyes alight. They were so pretty when they did that…

"Sabrina's cousin is coming to the islands! Today!" Julia, the blonde with the ponytail, couldn't seem to contain her excitement any longer, and Chelsea gasped.

"No way! Really?" She turned to Sabrina, and the dark haired girl nodded.

"Yes." The dark haired girl adjusted her glasses, stirring her tea slowly. "His name is William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison the third. But, we usually just call him Will."

I stared slack-jawed at the petite girl. "Wait… _all_ those names are his?!"

She nodded, "Yes, It is not uncommon for people of his family's wealth and social status to have many names."

I pulled off my blue baseball cap, running a hand through my wild blond hair. "Geez… who needs that many names? What's he gonna do with all of them? Besides spend the first seven years of his life memorizing them, that is."

Chelsea elbowed me in the side, "Hey, don't be rude! And no shaking your hair around at the table!"

Rolling my eyes, I shoved my hat on again backwards and waited impatiently for Chelsea to finish talking so we could eat.

"I just can't wait to meet him," Chelsea said happily, "You talk about him so much!"

Sabrina nodded, "Yes, well, he's a very nice young man… very gentlemanly."

"So I hear." Chelsea grinned.

I glared around the table. I was tired, I wanted lunch, and now Chelsea sounded way too excited to meet some strange guy. Wait… why was it that part bothered me most?

"Hey, when can we go eat, Chels? I'm _starving_…" I complained loudly, and Chelsea sighed, shaking her head.

"You're _always_ starving, Mark," She teased lightly.

"No I'm not… just when I need food." The girls laughed at my response, and I rolled my eyes. Julia's flirty laugh was starting to grate on my nerves… well, it had grated on my nerves for a while, but now, it was extra annoying. Or maybe I was just extra annoy-able… annoyed? I dunno, something.

"Well, how about you two sit with us?" Natalie offered kindly.

I immediately shook my head, and Chelsea looked over at me. Sensing my distress, she giggled and stood. "No, I think we'll just go sit at our usual table. I'll talk to you girls later!"

Lanna sighed, disappointed. "Oh, okay… See ya, Chelsea!"

"Bye girls. C'mon, Mark, let's get you your food." Smiling, Chelsea grabbed my elbow and pulled me out of my chair, dragging me to the other end of the restaurant. Our regular table sat there, empty and inviting.

I tugged my arm free from Chelsea's grasp, gently. I'd learned over the years to be gentle with her. One, because she's a girl and that's courteous, two, because she would hurt me if I hurt her. And that never ended well for me. Trotting giddily over to the table, I sat at one of the two chairs, and Chelsea smiled.

"I'll go buy our usual." The girl walked over to the counter, conversing with Carol, the innkeeper. I sighed happily, the prospect of food lightening my mood considerably. Food was the one thing that held the most power over me, and Chelsea knew it. Magical stuff, that food.

As I was waiting for Carol to make our food, I watched Chelsea hop up onto the counter, kicking her feet childishly as she rested. The red galoshes that adorned her feet made me laugh a little. She looked so young, gazing out of the window of the inn as she swayed back and forth slightly, to some music that played in her head. Nineteen years old, and the girl still insisted on wearing those red galoshes. I swear, I don't think I've ever seen her without them. Sure, she removed her shoes sometimes, but then they were always there with her. Not that I really minded. Quite the opposite, in fact. Despite all my teasing, I loved them. They were so… Chelsea. She wasn't quite herself without them. The day Chelsea goes without her bright red rubber boots will be a sad day for the world, indeed.

I stared at Chelsea, taking in the peaceful, tranquil image of her, memorizing it. However, my trance was broken by a girl calling out.

"Hey, it looks like Will's here!"

I swear, those girls nearly tumbled off their chairs to meet the young man. He hadn't even entered the building! A white horse was seen outside the window, lacking its rider.

Chelsea jumped down from the counter, approaching the huddle of females. I sighed, standing. Might as well greet the guy.

Wandering over to stand just behind Natalie, I distanced myself slightly from the group of girls. Well, this guy sure must be quite something for all these girls to be so excited to meet him.

The door to the inn opened slowly, and a young man stepped in, posture erect. I raised an eyebrow. _This_ was the guy they were all nearly dying to see?

He was pretty tall, I guess, although not as tall as I. Blond hair covered his forehead, and was a bit shaggy, yet styled nicely. Must've taken a while. His eyes were a light blue color, and he wore a white suit with a black shirt underneath it, accented in orange.

The look on his face was slightly surprised as he came in, and I almost felt sorry for the guy.

"Hello, Sabrina…" He spoke cautiously, his gaze scanning the group of girls. Call me paranoid, but I swear it lingered on Chelsea the longest, before he looked at his cousin in confusion.

"Hello, Will. Sorry, all the girls were already here…" Sabrina trailed off quietly, and Will smiled.

"It's no trouble at all, Sabrina. I was merely surprised."

His manner of speech made me pause. ...That's how he talked? He sounded so… formal. Stiff.

Or at least, that's what I thought…

"Aw, listen how nicely he talks!" And of course, it wouldn't be a day on the Sunshine Islands without Julia opening her big, flirty mouth.

Will smiled, inclining his head slightly at her. "Thank you, my lady."

The young woman giggled, and I rolled my eyes. Sabrina began introductions, and Will smiled and nodded, greeting each of his cousin's friends politely.

When he was introduced to me, he smiled and spoke. "It's nice to know there are other men on these islands, " He chuckled.

I laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean. You get used to all the girls, though."

His smiled widened, and Sabrina frowned. "Mark! There are plenty of other guys! Denny, Elliot, Pierre, Vaughn, Shea." She began counting out guys on her fingers, and I stifled laughter.

Will smiled at his petite cousin. "I'm glad. Thank you, Sabrina."

The black haired young woman nodded, pushing her large round glasses further up her nose. "You're welcome, Will. Come here, one more person." She led him over to Chelsea, and I involuntary drifted closer.

"Will, this is Chelsea. Chelsea, this is my cousin, Will." Chelsea smiled at Will.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you, Will!" She chirped cheerily, and the young man reached over and took her hand, bending to kiss the back of it.

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine, my lady." There it was. That blush I loved so much, spreading over her face faster than the rash on Denny whenever he touched poison ivy.

"W-Well thank you!" She stuttered as he gently dropped her hand, and he smiled.

"You're quite welcome." Will smiled charmingly. "I'm here to visit my cousin and uncle, but I'll be staying in my Yacht, docked at Sprout Island. I do hope you'll stop by sometime, Miss Chelsea."

The auburn haired girl nodded, "Y-Yeah, I'll have to do that!"

The young man nodded. "Lovely. I'm looking forward to it already. Well, if all of you would excuse me, I should go visit my uncle. It was charming to meet you all."

The girls all threw varied farewells his direction, but I just looked over at Chelsea. She was still blushing, her royal blue eyes darting around the room, as they were prone to when she was flustered. She waved shyly, and called out something to the effect of 'Take care!' I didn't care. She was blushing. And _he'd_ made her blush. All of a sudden, I didn't like Will.

"Well, he was tolerable," Natalie commented as the girls drifted towards their table.

"Are you kidding? Tolerable? He was precious!" Julia gushed. "And I do believe he has a thing for our lil' Chelsea."

"W-What?!" Chelsea's blush deepened at the accusation, and she shook her head. "No, I don't think so…"

Julia rolled her eyes, "Oh please, sugar, we all saw it. Didn't we, girls?"

The other young women all nodded, and I suddenly disliked Julia even more than I already had.

"I think I agree with Chelsea," I interjected. "I mean, he didn't seem interested in her at all."

Julia giggled softly, a sly expression crossing her face. "Ooh, jealousy doesn't become you, Mark."

Several of the girls giggled, and I felt my temper flare. "I'm not jealous!" I protested.

"Oh yes you are," Julia stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you really?" Chelsea asked innocently, her blue orbs widening.

"W-What? No! I just said that!" I nearly shouted, and the girls looked slightly scared.

"If you say so," Witch Princess waved her hand. "Makes no difference to me."

As the girls settled back at their table, Chelsea went to find Carol and I wandered back to our table. That day, I determined that I would prove those annoying girls wrong. I wouldn't act jealous of Will, not at all, and I'd leave him alone. ...Even when it came to Chelsea.

So, day after day, I tolerated her talking about him, visiting him, giggling with her girls more than she used to. I gritted my teeth and flashed a smile, supporting her. Like I always have. After all, it didn't change anything about _us_. We still spent nearly all our time together, doing what we normally did. Routine.

Then, slowly, it began to happen. It was subtle, and I didn't notice at first. But, bit by bit, Chelsea started to miss our appointments. She wasn't at our usual meeting places, and the times she did show up to meet me, she was late. Or distracted.

At that point, I began to worry. What had happened? Half of the things I said, she ignored, preferring to stare into space. Maybe I should have said something then… but I figured, whatever was bothering her that she wouldn't share with me, would blow over.

I saw her walking around town, in the company of Will. It happened more and more as the days went by. The two often walked together, either running errands, or just enjoying each others' company. The way she and I used to. That was supposed to be me. Why couldn't I say something?! What could I possibly have been more afraid of than losing her?

And then it came to me. One day, the spring after Will came to the islands, Chelsea came to visit me at the church. She softly greeted Alisa, the young nun that resided there under Nathan's care.

She knocked on the door to my bedroom, where I was engrossed in farming research. I intended to start my own farm someday, and I was determined to be fully prepared. When I called out for her to enter, the door opened slowly. It was odd, because Chelsea used to come and go as she pleased, barging in and declaring that she was home.

I missed that. The fact that she felt so at home here, with me. Why couldn't it just stay that way?! Why do things change? I'm not sure, but that particular day was worse than the others.

Chelsea came and perched beside me on my bed, placing her chin on my shoulder. It was a familiar action, and made me feel relaxed. I smiled involuntarily, and she spoke softly.

"What do you think of Will, really?"

The question caught me off guard. I can't say I liked the guy, especially after he took my place. But I hadn't the heart to tell Chelsea that I loathed him. I hated his guts. I hated the way the two of them strolled through town, her arm in his. He kissed her hand, and called her 'my lady'. He was polite, soft-spoken, smart. I may not have been those things, but there was something I had been, and that was her friend.

"He's… a good guy, I guess," I said, closing my book about raising corn.

I heard her sigh in relief, the air she let out of her mouth brushing against my ear. "Oh, I am soo glad to hear you say that. Because I, um… well, ahaha, it's just that… I didn't want to give this to him without your blessing."

She lifted her chin, and I looked over to see her rummaging through the pocket of her denim shorts. Turning to me, she held something enclosed in her hands. Her face radiated nervousness, as she bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows, eyes slightly hooded. Slowly, she removed her hand, revealing the object, and I stared in horror.

A blue feather. In her delicate, long-fingered hand sat a perfect blue feather. I recalled the old legend about the blue feathers. If you presented a blue feather to someone, it meant you loved them, and wanted to be with them forever and ever. It was used in a proposal of marriage. Why did she have one?!

_I _was supposed to find _her_ one! All of a sudden, it came rushing back. One day, when I was about thirteen, Chelsea went on and on about how she wanted to be proposed to, and I made fun of her for wanting such a fairytale moment. But the look in her eyes… I'd promised to myself then that I would find the blue feather and give it to her, just the way she wanted it. And now, she was proposing to some guy she hadn't even known a year, and _she_ was the one with the feather?! It made no sense!

This wasn't the way she wanted it. But as she shifted uncomfortably, looking at me with those big, blue eyes, I just couldn't upset her. I couldn't be the one to step on her, to squish her dreams. Even if those dreams made me sick to my stomach.

"S-So, you want my blessing?" I asked tentatively.

Chelsea nodded, some of her auburn bangs falling from that faded red bandana. "Yeah! I mean, you're practically my brother, and you've always been there for me. I want you to approve."

I stared just past her head, my world losing its color. Of course. Her brother… She just _had_ to see me that way. Not her friend, but her _best _friend, and certainly with no romantic attachments. I steeled my expression, as I felt the colossal walls of my world crash and fall around me. She would never see me that way. Never. For her, there was just Will.

"Mark?" Her voice brought me back, and I looked at her, broken inside.

"I… I hope you two will be really happy." I said softly.

Chelsea squealed and threw her arms around me, blue feather clutched in her hand. "Thank you, Mark, thank you so much!" Pulling away from me, she stashed the feather back in her pocket and stood. "Thanks, really. I can't wait to go ask Will!" And with those words, dripping with joy, she ran from my room. My downward gaze caught sight of her shoes as she left: red galoshes.

Blinking away tears, I laid back on my bed and grabbed a pillow, pummeling it mercilessly. Why oh _why_ did I have to be such a stupid coward?! I finally realized what I had feared more than losing Chelsea; rejection. I was afraid of what she'd say, or that things would change. Turns out I had grounds for my terror - after all, I was just a big brother to her.

And I was so confused. I never thought it would happen, that someone would rip her away from me. So rapidly, at the very least. Their wedding was held in the summer. The anniversary of the day Will came to visit his uncle and cousin in the Sunshine Islands, and ended up staying.

It was a nice day, as far as nice days go, I suppose. The ceremony was held in the afternoon, and Chelsea was a nervous wreck beforehand - or at least, that's what Julia told me.

As I sit in the pew at the church, I'd never felt so unhappy to be there in my entire life. Will stood at the altar, dressed in a spiffy white tuxedo, conversing softly with Nathan, who practically beamed. Chelsea's mother was seated in the front pew on the bride's side, and I'd been invited to sit beside her, but I declined. I sat several rows back, trying to blend with the crowd. I wanted to be able to grieve my own way, even as everyone around me celebrated.

The bridal processional began, and the entire assembly rose, turning to the doors of the church to see the bride, gliding down the aisle on the arm of her father. I felt my breath catch in my throat, and tears stung my eyes.

She looked radiant. She wore a simple gown. White, made of a flowing fabric that seemed to float around her, the hem just hitting her knees. A veil was placed in her hair, which was up for once, not flowing free underneath her bandana. The red bandana. That I had given her. I sorely missed it. And as I turned as watched her, lips parted in the biggest smile I'd ever seen, my gaze wandered to her feet.

White pumps, made of a soft looking material adorned them. There it was. The day Chelsea went without her beloved red galoshes. And indeed, it was a sad day for the world. At least, for my world.

I never thought this would happen. But, there she stands. A vision in white, veil marring the view of her beaming face. At the altar, beside _him_. Not me. I thought I'd be the one there, smiling down at her, putting a ring on her slender finger. Me. With her. And now she's moved on without me. I waited too long, and now she's gone.

* * *

**And there you have it! :) (I made Will the bad guy... T.T I'M SORRY! Heehee, I'm just kidding. He may be my favorite from this game, but I decided he fit here nicely. :)) **

**So, I hope you liked it, at least a little! :) Please review, they help motivate me to write, even though I sometimes have trouble doing it. (Not that that usually stops me when I really want to, ahaha...) Anyhoo, good, bad, awful, marvelous, I'd love to know what y'all think! :D Just no flames, please. Even if it was terrible, please no flaming. Flaming is not nice. ;) :) **

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read my lil' story here, and I hope you enjoyed it! :D Have a lovely day~!**

**~Swaggy-chan**


End file.
